I Left You Hermione Granger
by MalfoyishMe
Summary: Sequel to: I Love You Draco Malfoy •Could possible be read as a standalone• Harry Potter had forgotten her smile, her bouncy hair, her caramel eyes, her... everything. And as this day came, he regretted it oh so much. *Rated T for character death, mentions of self harm & anorexia* *oneshot*


Harry Potter was running trough the rain that had suddenly burst out of the sky, minutes after a strange feeling had him shivering with fear. It felt as if a cold hand had grabbed hold of his beating heart while another one played with his stomach, rolling it over and over again.

His hair was clinging to his face as raindrops fell down the tip of his nose. His glasses had been abandoned somewhere back in the street when he had slapped them off of his face after getting too frustrated with the fog and water covering the lenses and blocking his vision. It probably wasn't the most mature thing he had done, but at the moment he had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he had to get home, he simply had to.

He ignored the wizards and witches that cursed loudly as he pushed trough them, bumping into quite a few of them and even accidentally tripping over a angry, chubby little witch that would've reminded him of Molly Weasley, if he stopped to even glance at her that is. Instead, the wizard kept running, the need to throw up rising up in his throat.

He had just been dismissed from his job, and had immediately rushed out of the building when an unknown feeling had grabbed a hold of his body, controlling him, forcing him to run home, run as fast as possible.

He quickly reached a light brown house with a bright red door. Flowers of all colours and sizes hung from the multiple balconies, but today they all seemed to be shrivelled, more dull that usual. It couldn't have been the rain, his wife had spelled them to make sure that they would be protected from too much rain, too much sun, too much wind, too much of everything.

He wrestled the keys out of his coat as he jumped up the stairs in one go. He struggled to open the door with his quivering hand, his whole body shivering of cold, or perhaps fear, he couldn't tell.

As soon as the door swung open, he was met by a petite women with bright eyes and fiery red hair that was draped across her shoulders. Her smile however, was swapped out for a expression of shock and dread.

"Ginny," He spoke it in a mere whisper before he all but threw himself on her, clinging onto her as if holding on to dear life.

Ginny Weasley returned the hug with equal, if not more, eagerness. "Oh Harry, you're alright!"

Harry nodded, stroking her head slowly as he planted a kiss on it. He noticed that she had started shuddering, and then she broke down into sobs. Full on, loud cries escaped her lips as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Oh Harry," She couldn't seem to form a sentence and instead she was just helplessly murmuring his name.

"Shh Gin, it's alright dear," He tried to comfort her, but he himself felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

He didn't know why he was crying, he just felt like it. Something was off and wrong, but if Ginny was alright, then why did he have such a strong feeling of dread coating his stomach? He knew Ron was okay, he'd hastily shouted goodbye at him before running out of the building.

"I have this feeling," Ginny suddenly whispered as her sobs reduced to simple hiccups.

"Me too Gin, do you have any idea why?"

"I don't know Harry, oh I don't know," She hiccuped again, another broken cry leaving her mouth.

"Everything's going to be alright Gin, it's going to be okay…" But even he didn't believe his own words.

A loud sound pierced trough the house and Ginny hesitatingly pulled away from her husband, wiping her cheeks off. The famous quidditch player walked over to the phone, bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello, Ginny Weasley here?" She asked, a slight tremble still evident in her voice.

Harry turned towards the door, hanging his wet coat onto it and brushing his hand trough his soaking hair. A pool of water had formed around his shoes and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Ginny wouldn't be happy with him. But currently, all he could think about was the fear that had clouded his mind. It was then that a loud clunk sounded behind him, followed by a thud.

Harry turned around, rushing over to Ginny who had fallen onto the floor on her knees, the telephone next to her. Her eyes were empty, dull. Then she gasped loudly.

"Oh Harry it hurts, it hurts Harry," She cried, clutching her stomach as she struggled to breathe.

"Calm down Gin, what's wrong baby?" He hugged her close to him, rocking her smaller body.

"Harry, it's her, it's her…" She couldn't speak, she could only gasp for air.

Harry picked up the phone that was still on and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mister Potter?" A male voice replied.

"Yes, that's me." Harry was scared for what would come next, he almost didn't want to know.

"A body has been found and we think you might know her. Time of death was half an hour ago, we were brought in when neighbours claimed to see a green light flash trough the house," The man started.

"Go on," Harry encouraged him, feeling even sicker than before.

"The female appears to not have eaten for days and was found next to a stash of empty alcohol bottles and a discoloured wand."

Harry gulped, he didn't want to know but he couldn't speak, his throats was throbbing in pain.

"She was frail and would've died of natural causes if she hadn't committed suicide first. Several scars have been discovered on her body, possibly self harm."

Harry squeaked a faint 'yes?' to the man, feeling his stomach drop down even further.

"There's a note. It reads:"I loved him. Draco I mean. Yes, Draco Malfoy, our mortal enemy. He's a bit rude isn't he? Oops. I mean, he was a bit rude wasn't he?-"

Harry could feel bile rise up in his throat. He hadn't thought about any of the Malfoy's for years, and now that he was hearing about the death of one, he couldn't help but wonder how many others had lost their loved ones during the war. Probably too many too count.

"-That didn't stop me though. He saved me several times in the battle, but when I got a chance to repay him, I couldn't. I watched his bloody, mangled body fall down onto the grass. I watched as he flashed me one last smirk and I watched as he took his last breath-"

"Oh god," Was all Harry could utter. He didn't want to know more, this was too much, oh god.

"-He died in my arms. You'd think I'd be over it, it's been years after all, but the thing is, I couldn't tell anybody and there was nobody there for me. He wouldn't have ever left me you know, he would've been there for me. But you, you left me Harry-"

He felt a pang of guilt run through his body and he didn't even know who this was. Who was writing him this note, who was so in love with Draco fucking Malfoy. Who?

"So did Ron, and Ginny, and everybody. It hurt too much Harry, it hurt so much more than the idea of death and when it became too much. I killed myself. That's how my heroic life story, and this note for that matter, comes to an end. Suicide."

Harry whimpered, a solemn tear escaping his eye once again. "Who, who is this?"

"We don't know. The body is unrecognisable but we'll send you a picture, if you recognise her, please contact us back."

A ding sounded from his pocket and he fished his phone out with his shaking even worse than before. He opened the message from the unknown number and downloaded the photo.

"Oh god," He whispered, his eyes filling up with tears as he stared intently at the feminine face framed with frizzy hair. "Oh god."

He clutched the photo closer, zooming in on her face and hoping she could hear him, wherever she was, as he spoke to her.

"I left you Hermione Granger," He paused. "And I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Xx**

 **Did you guys like it? Please review so I can improve any future stories and/or just feel good about this one ?** **ￂﾠ**

 **Almost summer holidays, I'm going to Lisbon, what about you guys?**


End file.
